


Like Home

by sam42



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam42/pseuds/sam42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has missed the Master's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

Soft light emanates from beneath the grating, casting shadows upon the Master's face as he kneels between the Doctor's thighs. The Doctor smiles as the TARDIS hums around them. As he touches his lips to the Doctor's cock, the Master looks up, eyes burning.

The Doctor closes his, committing each sensation to memory: the Master's fingers digging into his hips, the wet stripe on his cock drying in the cool air, the smooth metal under his fingers as he slips them through the grating.

He looks down through slitted eyes, touching his thumb to the corner of the Master's mouth, where cock meets lips. "I've missed this."

* * *

This was written for a meme that was going around LiveJournal: "Take a look at your default userpic. If you're like me you see it so often you've almost stopped seeing it at all, so take a good look at it. Now, using your avatar as inspiration, write a drabble." The icon which inspired the story was created by brontide on LJ.


End file.
